MS-DOS:2.11:Epson OEM/LINK.EXE
Microsoft 8086 Object Linker. Strings 0x200-0x21E Version and creation date. Large 2.44 April 13, 1984 0x8D78-0x8D8C Incorrect DOS version 0x8D97-0x8DB1 Cannot nest response files. 0x8DB5-0x8DB8 "%s" 0x8DBD-0x8DD6 cannot open response file. 0x8E09-0x8E12 DSALLOCATE 0x8E15-0x8E18 HIGH 0x8E1B-0x8E25 LINENUMBERS 0x8E28-0x8E2C STACK 0x8E2F-0x8E31 MAP 0x8E34-0x8E49 NODEFAULTLIBRARYSEARCH 0x8E4C-0x8E50 PAUSE 0x8E53-0x8E5E NOIGNORECASE 0x8E61-0x8E70 OVERLAYINTERRUPT 0x8E73-0x8E7E CPARMAXALLOC 0x8E81-0x8E92 NOGROUPASSOCIATION 0x8E94-0x8EB7 Invalid numeric switch specification 0x8EBA-0x8ED4 Stack size spec exceeds 64K 0x8ED7-0x8EF2 Interrupt number exceeds 255 0x8EF4-0x8F0D Bad value for cparMaxAlloc 0x8F0F-0x8F1D switch error: " 0x8F22-0x8F2B bad switch 0x8F2D-0x8F36 Ambiguous 0x8F38-0x8F44 Unrecognized 0x8F46-0x8F5C Object Modules .OBJ: 0x8F5E-0x8F77 unmatched left parenthesis 0x8F79-0x8F94 No object modules specified. 0x8F97-0x8F9A .EXE 0x8F9C-0x8FA5 Run File [ 0x8FA7-0x8FA9 ]: 0x8FAC-0x8FB2 NUL.MAP 0x8FB5-0x8FB6 A: 0x8FB9-0x8FBC .MAP 0x8FBE-0x8FC8 List File [ 0x8FCA-0x8FCC ]: 0x8FCF-0x8FD2 .MAP 0x8FD4-0x8FE5 Libraries .LIB: 0x8FE8-0x8FEA CON 0x8FEC w 0x8FEE-0x9003 Cannot open list file. 0x9006-0x900B mslink 0x900F Space. 0x9011-0x9016 DGROUP 0x9018-0x902E nested left parentheses 0x9031-0x9034 .OBJ 0x9036-0x9050 unmatched right parenthesis 0x9052-0x9063 Too many overlays. 0x9066 r 0x9068-0x9082 "%s" is NOT a valid library 0x9087-0x909B Cannot find library: 0x90A0-0x90B7 Enter new library spec: 0x90BA-0x90CA Too many segments 0x90CC-0x90EF Common area longer than 65536 bytes. 0x90F2-0x90F8 FAR_BSS 0x90FB-0x9101 FAR_BSS 0x9104-0x910B HUGE_BSS 0x910E-0x9114 FAR_BSS 0x9116-0x912E Warning: no STACK segment 0x9131-0x913C OVERLAY_DATA 0x913F-0x9142 DATA 0x9145-0x914A $$CGSN 0x914D-0x9152 $$COVL 0x9155-0x915F $$MPGSNBASE 0x9162-0x916B $$MPGSNOVL 0x916E-0x9177 $$MPOVLLFA 0x917A-0x9181 $$EXENAM 0x9184-0x918A $$INTNO 0x918D-0x9198 OVERLAY_AREA 0x919B-0x919E CODE 0x91A1-0x91A9 $$OVLBASE 0x91AC-0x91B6 OVERLAY_END 0x91B9-0x91BC CODE 0x91BF-0x91C6 c_common 0x91C9-0x91CB BSS 0x91CE-0x91D3 $$CGSN 0x91D6-0x91DB $$COVL 0x91DE-0x91E8 $$MPGSNBASE 0x91EB-0x91F4 $$MPGSNOVL 0x91F7-0x91FE $$EXENAM 0x9201-0x9207 $$INTNO 0x9209-0x9219 Too many segments 0x921C-0x9230 I/O error on run file 0x9232 w 0x9234-0x9247 Cannot open run file 0x924A-0x9261 Bad internal reloc table 0x9264-0x9280 Too many libraries specified. 0x9287-0x928C VM.TMP 0x928E-0x92AB VM.TMP is an illegal file name 0x92B0-0x92C3 and has been ignored 0x92C9-0x92CC .LIB 0x92CF-0x92D1 A:\ 0x92D4-0x92D6 A:\ 0x92D8-0x92E1 %04x:%04x 0x92E3-0x92E9 Abs 0x92EB-0x92F1 Ovl 0x92F3-0x92F9 Res 0x92FB-0x9301 Spaces. 0x9303-0x9308 (%xH) 0x930D-0x9323 Too many PUBLIC symbols 0x9326-0x932F %04x:0 0x9337-0x9368 Start Stop Length Name Class 0x936D-0x9375 Resident 0x9377-0x9382 Overlay %xH 0x9387-0x938D %05lxH 0x938F-0x9395 %05lxH 0x9397-0x939E %05lxH 0x93A6-0x93B4 Origin Group 0x93BC-0x93DC Address Publics by Name 0x93E7-0x9408 Address Publics by Value 0x9410-0x9428 Output error on list file 0x942D-0x944C Program entry point at %04x:%04x 0x9451-0x9468 %s near %04x in segment 0x946A-0x946D in 0x946F-0x947A offset %lxH 0x947F-0x948C Fixup overflow 0x94A0-0x94BE Symbol table capacity exceeded. 0x94C0-0x94CF Too many TYPDEFs 0x94D2-0x94F2 Too many groups,segments,classes. 0x94F5-0x94F8 CODE 0x94FA-0x9519 Too many segments in one module. 0x951C-0x951F CODE 0x9521-0x9531 Too many segments 0x9534-0x954C Segment size exceeds 64K. 0x954E-0x9568 Too many GRPDEFs in module. 0x956A-0x9579 Too many groups. 0x957B-0x9591 Attempt to put segment 0x9593-0x95B2 in more than one group in file 0x95B7-0x95D6 Symbol defined more than once: " 0x95D8-0x95E1 " in file 0x95E6-0x960C Too many external symbols in one module 0x960E-0x9623 NEAR/FAR conflict for 0x9628-0x9647 Array element size mismatch for 0x964D-0x9655 MS PASCAL 0x9658-0x9661 FORTRAN 77 0x9663-0x967D Mismatched DOS level number 0x9680-0x9685 $$MAIN 0x9688-0x969C Data record too large 0x969E-0x96B1 DUP record too large 0x96B3-0x96CD Too many GRPDEFs in module. 0x96D5-0x96E5 Line numbers for 0x96F0-0x96FD %d %04x:%04x 0x9706-0x9723 There w%s %d error%s detected. 0x9725-0x9726 as 0x9728-0x972A ere 0x972D s 0x9738-0x9743 Input File: 0x9745-0x975F pos: %lx Record type: %02x 0x9764-0x976F Input File: 0x9771-0x978D pos: %lx Record type: %02x 0x9793 r 0x9795-0x97A5 cannot find file 0x97AA-0x97B9 object not found 0x97BB-0x97D9 change diskette and hit 0x97DE-0x97EA in file(s): 0x97F2-0x980D Program name. Microsoft 8086 Object Linker 0x9812-0x9840 Version and copyright. Version 2.44 © Copyright Microsoft Corp 1983 0x9848-0x9856 DS Allocation 0x9858-0x9865 Loading High 0x9867-0x9882 Stack Allocation = %ld bytes 0x9888-0x9890 $$OVLINIT 0x9893-0x989B $$OVLINIT 0x989E-0x98A6 $$OVLINIT 0x98A8-0x98C2 About to generate .EXE file 0x98C7-0x98F1 Change diskette in drive %c and hit 0x98F3-0x9912 Please replace original diskette 0x9917-0x9932 in drive %c: and hit 0x9934 a 0x9936-0x994D Cannot reopen list file. 0x9952-0x9966 unresolved externals: 0x9972-0x9987 Invalid object module. 0x998C-0x9991 VM.TMP 0x9993-0x99AF Not enough memory for linker. 0x99B1-0x99CA Cannot open temporary file 0x99CC-0x99DF %s has been created. 0x99E4-0x9A06 Do not change diskette in drive %c: 0x9A0B-0x9A1B scratch write err 0x9A1D-0x9A38 Out of space on scratch file 0x9A3A-0x9A4E Symbol table overflow 0x9A50-0x9A68 Relocation table overflow 0x9A6A-0x9A99 Attempt to access data outside of segment bounds 0x9A9B-0x9AAA scratch read err 0x9AAC-0x9AD1 Unexpected end-of-file on scratch file 0x9AD3-0x9AEB Unexpected EOF on library 0x9AED-0x9B03 scratch file read error 0x9B05-0x9B2B Program size exceeds capacity of linker Program in Action